pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Armageddon
Plants vs. Zombies Armageddon is the third game in the PvZ franchise. It is designed by Drei, also known as UnidentifiedFroggy, alongside a few others. It takes place in a city setting, unlike the previous two games. It is designed to be the most difficult game in the series, with hard gimmicks, returning difficulty features and more. It could be described as Drei's love letter to the franchise, featuring plants from both games and the spinoffs, as well as many of Drei's early or significant plant ideas. It has 2 planned DLCs and is part of the PvZ Multimedia Universe. Backstory And Plot In the summer of 1999, two eager young genetecists, Dr, Edgar Zomboss and Dr. Dave Dave, begin experiments with a serum that gives sentience to plants. In the autumn the pair create a sentient plant that they dub 'Peashooter', due to the way it can fire pea like projectiles from it's mouth. The pair create several more of these plants over the next two years. However, in 2001, Zomboss proposes an idea: they sell the serum to the government so it can be used for the military. Dave disagrees and the two fight. The next night, Zomboss breaks into the lab and steals it from Dave. Dave intercepts the transaction between the military and Zomboss, but in the ensuing struggle Zomboss is killed by a stray gunshot. The serum spills onto him and he is reanimated into a zombie like creature. Zomboss infects the military officials who were involved in the transaction. Dave locks himself up in his house with the plants, who he uses to defend himself from the zombie outbreak. Being trapped alone for so long takes it's toll on Dave and he slowly goes insane, dubbing himself Crazy Dave. In his craziness, Dave creates a variety of new plants and begins to talk to himself, talking to an imaginary neighbour. Although insane, Dave is still a genius and he manages to create a safe haven for humankind. Outside, the entire world had been transformed into a zombies, but in the nation of Suburbia, the few remaining humans thrive. However, eventually the plants get sick and tired of being treated as weapons and tools. On his deathbed, Dave gives the very first Peashooter, who had dubbed himself Jack, his blessing, and the great plant revolution of '07 begun. In the ensuing conflict, a lot of humans were killed and the surviving ones were banished to the wasteland. Without the burden of humanity upon their shoulders, plantkind flourished. The serum was mass produced and many new plants were created. However, the expanding plant population could not fit with in Suburbia, so Jack led a campaign to take back more land for the plants. The campaign was incredibly successful and subsequent campaigns led to almost all of the former northern United States being assimilated into the nation of Suburbia. However, in a final campaign that took over New York City, although the conquest was successful, Jack was slain leading his armies into battle. After this, various plant colonies were established across the world, which eventually formed into seperate nations, such as New Japan, The Republic Of Paris and Dorado. However, the zombies still presented a threat. Around this time, an AI known as Dave was also created, who would aid the plants in strategy and would give them words of wisdom. The next major event that would happen to the plants would be in 2045, when Zomboss finished work on a device he dubbed the Hero-Tron. At the same time plant scientists discovered a substance called Plant Food that gave boosts to plants. Zomboss activated the Hero-Tron and 5 plants were mutated into heroes, as seen in Enter The Heroverse. Shortly after this, Zomboss dissapeared from the face of the Earth after a climactic confrontation with the heroes at the end of ETH DLC 3. Recently, rumours have arisen of a new Zombie Overlord rising. Revealed to be X, one of Dave's failed creations, shortly after a confrontation near the end of Super Skyscraper, where she activates a Hero-Tron prototype and creates two new heroes, Treebeast and Fyreball. The plants got into several skirmishes with X as she attempted to invade Plantopolis, before a climactic battle as he attempted to enter City Central and use the Core of Plantopolis to find Zomboss. She manages to succeed and obtains a holographic map to Zomboss. However, the new heroes Fyreball and Treebeast manage to shatter the hard drive and hide it around the continent. DLC One DLC Two Plants Peaceful Park *Peashooter: 100 Sun, Shoots weak peas at zombies *Sunflower: 50 Sun, Generates sun worth 25 sun *Cherry Bomb: 150 Sun, Explodes in a 3x3 radius *Wall-nut: 50 Sun, Acts as a barrier to stop zombies *Fruit Vine: 175 Sun, Lobs fruit with differing effects, Lobber *Potato Mine: 25 Sun, Explodes in 1x1 but must arm first, Grounded *Chomper: 150 Sun, Eats zombies but must chew *Bonk Choy: 150 Sun, Punches nearby zombies *Slapling: 125 Sun, Slaps and sometimes stuns zombies, Grounded *Gloweed: 75 Sun, Increases attack speed of nearby plants Suburban Streets *Puff-shroom: 0 sun, Shoots short range spores, Nocturnal *Sun-shroom: 25 sun, Generates small sun then normal sun, Nocturnal *Fume-shroom: 75 sun, Shoots piercing spores, Nocturnal *Scaredy-shroom: 25 sun, Shoots spores but hides up close, Nocturnal *Spin-shroom: 125 sun, Spins around and deflects projectiles, Nocturnal *Hypno-shroom: 75 sun, Hypnotizes zombies that eat it, Nocturnal *Magnet-shoom: 75 sun, Attracts metal objects, Nocturnal *Doom-shroom: 125 sun, Explodes in 5x5 and leaves a crater, Nocturnal *Radar-shroom: 50 sun, Nearby plants can see cloaked zombies, Nocturnal *Thunder-shroom: 125 sun, Electrocutes zombies, Nocturnal City Sewers *Lily Pad: 25 sun, Allows plants to be planted on water, Aquatic *Tangle Kelp: 25 Sun, Grabs and drowns a single zombie, Aquatic *Squash: 50 Sun, Squashes a zombie that approaches it *Guacodile: 125 Sun, Shoots small pits and rushes when attacked, Ampibious *Bromeliad: 25 Sun, Allows water plants to be on land *Spikeweed: 50 Sun, Harms zombies that walk over it, Grounded *Cactus: 125 Sun, Shoots spikes that pop objects, Hardy *Torchwood: 175 Sun, Projectiles that pass through it light on fire *Seaweed: 50 Sun, Grabs and pulls zombies toward it, Amphibious *Frog Log: 125 Sun, Stuns zombies with it's sticky tounge, Amphibious Rainy Rooftops *Cabbage-pult: 100 Sun, Lobs cabbages at zombies, Lobber *Flower Pot: 25 Sun, Allows plants to be planted on hard surfaces, Hardy *Umbrella Leaf: 75 Sun, Protects plants from rain and thunder *Kernel-pult: 100 Sun, Lobs weak kernels and stunning butter, Lobber *Rainflower: 75 Sun, Absorbs rain and fires it at zombies *Blover: 100 Sun, Blows away rainclouds and smog *Garlic: 25 Sun, Zombies that eat it change lanes *Melon-pult: 200 Sun, Lobs powerful splash damage melons, Lobber *Crystal-shroom: 125 Sun, Creates crystals that protect plants, Nocturnal *Psycho-shroom: 175 Sun, Rapidly slashes at a very short range, Nocturnal Winter Lane *Hot Potato: 25 Sun, Warms up the plant it is planted on, Warm *Pepper-pult: 150 Sun, Lobs flaming peppers, Warm, Lobber *Jalapeno: 125 Sun, Melts all plants and kills all zombies in a lane, Warm *Rotobaga: 175 Sun, Hovers and shoots in 4 directions, Aerial *In-fern-o: 200 Sun, Melts all plants and sets a 3x3 on fire *Snow Pea: 175 Sun, Shoots slowing peas and can't be frozen, Frosty *Iceberg Lettuce: 0 Sun, Freezes a zombie that steps on it, Frosty *Pumpkin: 75 Sun, Protects the plant it is planted on *Spearmint: 25 Sun, Weakly stabs with it's spear *Pyrograiniac: 175 Sun, Sprays powerful fire on zombies, Warm Super Skyscraper *Magnifying Grass: 200 Sun, Uses sun to attack zombies *A.K.E.E.: 125 Sun, Lobs bouncing seeds at zombies, Lobber *Coffee Bean: 75 Sun, Wakes up nocturnal plants *Pomegranate-pult: 125 Sun, Lobs weak splash damage pomegranates, Lobber *Helicropter: 25 Sun, Allow plants to be planted on air, Aerial *Coconut Cannon: 250 Sun, Manually fires explosive coconuts *Ice-shroom: 75 Sun, Freezes all zombies on screen, Nocturnal, Frosty *Lighting Reed: 175 Sun, Chains lightning between zombies, Amphibious *UFOrange: 200 Sun, Occasionally abducts zombies, Aerial *Vine Gateway: 125 Sun, Zombies that go through one come out another Industry District *Oxygen Algae: 25 Sun, Protects plants from fumes *Aspearagus: 200 Sun, Shoots powerful asparagus sticks *Shamrock: 250 Sun, Shoots rainbows at zombies *Bamboo Shoot: 175 Sun, Lobs bombs at a specific place on the map, Lobber *Raspbomb: 125 Sun, Explodes, shooting seeds in 8 directions *Chilly Pepper: 50 Sun, Freezes a lane of zombies, Frosty *Phat Beet: 175 Sun, Pulses out sound waves in a 3x3 area *Grow-shroom: 175 Sun, Nearby plants have doubled attack power *Tumbleweed: 25 Sun, Rolls down a lane, dealing minor damage *Hedge Creeper: 125 Sun, Slows down zombies that walk through it Hurried Harbor *Thyme Warp: 200 Sun, Everything goes back to how it was 10 seconds ago *Cattail: 250 Sun, Shoots homing spikes to any lane, Amphibious *Laser Bean: 150 Sun, Shoots piercing laser beams *Citron: 250 Sun, Shoots a ball of plasma when charged *Shroomtrooper: 125 Sun, Shoots inaccurate rapid lasers *Endurian: 150 Sun, Harms zombies that eat it, Hardy *Dandelion: 175 Sun, Sends out floaty explosive spores *Aloe Vera: 150 Sun, Heals nearby plants and defends *Bananagator: 100 Sun, Hurts all zombies in a lane and kills the last, Amphibious *Boatus: 200 Sun, Allows boats to be moved 3 times Shopper's Paradise *Banana Launcher: 200 Sun, Manually launches explosive bananas *Bowling Bulbs: 175 Sun, Rolls different colored bulbs *Stunion: 75 Sun, Releases a stunning gas when eaten *Acesparagus: 125 Sun, Rapidly fires small asparagus sticks *Cotton Wool: 25 Sun, Sticks to zombies, slowing them *Bluesberry: 150 Sun, Sends out musical notes that do varying things *Poison Ivy: 100 Sun, Slashes at zombies, poisoning them *Sweet Potato: 50 Sun, Attracts zombies to it's lane *Magic Beans: 150 Sun, Cast spells on zombies *Weed Nest: 200 Sun, Sends out weak weeds that act like hypnotized zombies Market Place *White Radish: 125 Sun, Pushes zombies backward every few seconds *Carrotillery: 200 Sun, Fires missiles at the furthest back zombie *Cryo Mage-shroom: 100 Sun, Shoots blasts of icy magic, Frosty, Nocturnal *Pyro Mage-shroom: 100 Sun, Shoots blasts of fiery magic, Warm, Nocturnal *Kangaroo Paw: 150 Sun, Whacks zombies with it's paw *Oak Archer: 200 Sun, Shoots powerful long-range crossbow bolts *Pumpkin Witch: 250 Sun, Curses zombies, poisoning and slowing them *Kiwibeast: 200 Sun, Claws zombies and gets stronger over time *Spore Tank: 300 Sun, Can be moved around and shoots powerful spores *Brocomotive: 150 Sun, Runs over a lane, squashing plants and zombies Theatre Road *Rose Swordsman: 175 Sun, Slashes at zombies and parries slashes *Lava Guava: 100 Sun, Leaves a puddle of lava on the ground, Warm *Snapdragon: 150 Sun, Sprays fire in 3 lanes, Warm *Snowdrop: 25 Sun, Freezes a random zombie, Frosty *Shakes-pea-r: 175 Sun, Writes a play that causes an effect for the rest of the level *Party Thyme: 200 Sun, All plants get doubled attacks speed for 10 seconds *Smoosh-shroom: 250 Sun, Smooshes zombies, Nocturnal *Punish-shroom: 125 Sun, Deals damage whenever a shroom is killed, Nocturnal *Celophotosynthesis: 150 Sun, Scratches at zombies and makes them bleed *Parasite-shroom: 250 Sun, Heavily buffs the plant it is planted on, Nocturnal Marvelous Museum *Primal Peashooter: 150 Sun, Shoots knockback peas *Fire Gourd: 100 Sun, Breathes flame on nearby zombies *Cro-Magnolia: 125 Sun, Nearby plants get bonus health *Apple Saucer: 200 Sun, Zaps nearby zombies *Gladiator Bean: 125 Sun, Stabs at zombies and sometimes nets them *Strawberrian: 200 Sun, Gets stronger when damaged *Wild Berry: 175 Sun, Moves to a random spot when planted *Hibernating Beary: 200 Sun, Goes beserk for a few seconds, sleeps, then repeats *Tutankhafruit: 150 Sun, Defends plants with it's coffin *Bamboomer: 200 Sun, Launches explosive shells Zoo Of The Dead *Perfume-shroom: 175 Sun, Turns an animal to your side *Snake Grass: 100 Sun, Bites and poisons zombies *Toadstool: 225 Sun, Generates sun by eating zombies *Grizzly Pear: 300 Sun, Bites wildly at zombies *Dandy Lion: 100 Sun, Whips with it's tail, dealing low damage and knockback *Pear Cub: 150 Sun, Turns into a Grizzly Pear after 20 seconds *Corn Dog: 175 Sun, Chases a zombie around the lawn *Parsnip: 150 Sun, Snips at zombies then rushes at the last moment *Celephant: 200 Sun, Knocks zombies into other lanes with it's trunk *Stegrapesaurus: 150 Sun, Swings it's spiny tail around Overgrown Outskirts *Potted Powerhouse: 250 Sun, Gets 2% stronger for every plant on screen *Electric Blueberry: 125 Sun, Charges up then zaps zombies *Shrinking Violet: 150 Sun, Shrinks all zombies in a 3x3 area *Escape Root: 25 Sun, Allows you to move a plant, Grounded *Toss Moss: 125 Sun, Tosses stunning moss clumps *Narcissus: 100 Sun, Is defensive but goes beserk when it's mirror is broken *Magic Vine: 150 Sun, Charges up and fires blue magic bolts *Acid Lemon: 200 Sun, Sprays zombies with acid that deals damage over time *Spiral Fern: 175 Sun, Unfurls and traps up to 3 zombies, then furls up *Tea Leaf: 125 Sun, Tosses hot tea at zombies, burning them Residential Zone *Leaf Blower: 200 Sun, Blows zombies away, stops, then starts again *Savage Spinach: 300 Sun, Goes beserk down the lane *Transfiguration: 150 Sun, Turns zombies in a 3x3 into weaker ones *Sonic Bloom: 200 Sun, Shoots blasts of sound that sometimes stun *Flower Bed: 100 Sun, Puts a zombie to sleep *Gravitree: 175 Sun, Shoots blasts that put zombies in low gravity *Pistachio: 200 Sun, Shoots powerful pistachio cannonballs *Mischeif Radish: 300 Sun, Fires different types of rockets *Carroterminator: 250 Sun, Shoots at long range then grabs at short range *Chief Leaf: 200 Sun, Boosts the health of nearby plants Powerful Planetarium *Venus Flytrap: 150 Sun, Grabs zombies, poisons them and spits them out. *Galacta-Cactus: 75 Sun, Deals damage to everything when eaten *Astro-shroom: 50 Sun, Lobs weak moon rocks at zombies, Nocturnal, Lobber *Moonbean: 200 Sun, Changes the time to night *Daybean: 200 Sun, Changes the time to day *Banana Peel: 25 Sun, Trips a zombie over *Tactical Cuke: 600 Sun, Destroys all non-boss zombies on screen *Wing Nut: 175 Sun, Zombie attacks speed is halved, Aerial *Saturnip: 200 Sun, Shoots rings at zombies *Mercuradish: 150 Sun, Lights plants that walk over it on fire, Warm Festival Fun *Fire Peashooter: 200 Sun, Shoots flaming peas, Warm *Wasabi Whip: 175 Sun, Rapidly whips nearby zombies, Warm *Jack O' Lantern: 250 Sun, Sprays cursed fire onto zombies *Hot Date: 150 Sun, Attracts zombies toward it and explodes when eaten *Totem Wood: 125 Sun, Can be stacked and has varying effects *Speaker Flower: 200 Sun, Makes zombies change lanes *Starfruit: 175 Sun, Shoots stars in 5 directions *Beet: 125 Sun, Headbuts zombies at a high speed *Plum-ber: 200 Sun, Jumps on nearby zombies *Fire Flower: 300 Sun, Bounces fireballs at zombies Sunset School *Bean Counter: 250 Sun, Gets stronger for each bean *Weed: 50 Sun, Acts like a hypnotized zombie *Pumpkin Weed: 100 Sun, Is stronger than normal Weeds *Terracotta Weed: 150 Sun, Is stronger than Pumpkin Weeds *Papear: 100 Sun, Paper cuts nearby zombies *Garlic Drone: 150 Sun, Shoots and can be moved, Aerial *Rafflesia: 200 Sun, Poisons zombies with it's smell *Witch Hazel: 275 Sun, Turns zombies into Puff-shrooms *Geometree: 200 Sun, Fires various shapes at zombies *Grape Warrior: 150 Sun, Slashes at zombies with it's sword International Terminal *Bloomerang: 175 Sun, Throws a returning boomerang *Red Stinger: 175 Sun, Is defensive up close and offensive at the back *E.M.Peach: 25 Sun, Temporarily disables mechanical device *Spring Bean: 75 Sun, Bounces zombies backward *Zapple: 250 Sun, Zaps zombies with electricty *Sun Bean: 75 Sun, Zombies that eat it drop sun when killed *Intensive Carrot: 100 Sun, Revives a dead plant *Primal Wall-nut: 150 Sun, Defends plants and resists smashes *Ninja-shroom: 200 Sun, Throws shurikens at zombies, Nocturnal *Bamberry: 150 Sun, Explodes and the seeds bounce around City Central *Moonflower: 100 Sun, Generates sun and boosts shadow plants, Shadow *Nightshade: 75 Sun, Slaps zombies with it's petals thrice then recharges, Shadow *Shadow-shroom: 125 Sun, Poisons zombies that eat it, Shadow, Nocturnal *Dusk Lobber: 150 Sun, Lobs spiky cacti at zombies, Shadow, Lobber *Corrupt Carrot: 200 Sun, Fires explosive carrots that leech life, Shadow *Grimrose: 50 Sun, Drags a zombie into the dirt, Shadow *Ghost Pepper: 75 Sun, Haunts zombies then explodes, Shadow, Aerial *Nec'rose: 150 Sun, Summons skeletal weeds to protect it *Shadurian: 200 Sun, Lobs poisonous, slowing fumes, Lobber *Black Hole Berry: 350 Sun, Makes a black hole that sucks zombies in, Shadow Zombies Peaceful Park *Browncoat Zombie: Just your average everyday zombie *Conehead Zombie: Stronger than the basic browncoat *Buckethead Zombie: Stronger than even a conehead *Pole Vaulter Zombie: Jumps over the first plant it meets *Dog Walker Zombie: Holds a Dog Zombie on a leash *Dog Zombie: Charges at the first plant it sees, pulling it owner along *Newspaper Zombie: Gets angry when it's newspaper is destroyed *Gargantuar: Smashes plants and throws an Imp at half health *Imp: It is small, very fast and is thrown by Gargantuars *Lawnmower Zombie (BOSS): Runs over plants and summons Browncoats Suburban Streets *Street Zombie: Is a normal browncoat, but on the street *Street Conehead: Wears a cone and is stronger than normal *Street Buckethead: Has a bucket that is stronger than cones *Gangster Zombie: Sometimes fires it's gun at plants *Bike Zombie: Rides it's bike, which is quite fast but is easily destroyed *Car Zombie: Drives down a random collumn, dealing damage to plants there *Billboard Zombies: Come in a trio and are defended by billboards *Godfather Gargantuar: Acts like a normal gargantuar holding a lamp post *Mafia Imp: Sometimes fires it's rifle, otherwise a normal imp *Mafia Boss: Summons Mafia Imps and sometimes fires it's bazooka City Sewers *Sewer Zombie: Is a normal zombie adapted to sewer life, Amphibious *Sewer Conehead: Stronger than normal sewer zombies, Amphibious *Sewer Buckethead: His bucket makes him very tough, Amphibious *Mutant: Spits acid at plants and eats at high speed *Zombie Janitor: Uses his broom to push plants back *Sewer Alligator: Rushes through the water at the first plant, Aquatic *Rat Rider Zombie: Rides a giant rat that whacks plants with it's tail *Mutant Gargantuar: Throws 3 imps instead of one, Amphibious *Hatchling Imp: Is faster than normal imps, Amphibious *Mega Mutant: Summons Mutants, spits acid and attacks with nunchucks Rainy Rooftops *Raincoat Zombie: Just a browncoat with a raincoat on *Raincoat Conehead: Wears a cone to protect it *Raincoat Buckethead: Has a bucket that absorbs lots of damage *Ladder Zombie: Uses a ladder that he places over defensive plants *Bungee Zombie: Drops down, dropping zombies or stealing plants *Builder Zombie: Throws a wrench at plants *Wet Zombie: Sprays slowing water onto plants *Rain Gargantuar: Whips at plants with a garden hose, throws an Umbrella Imp *Umbrella Imp: Uses an umbrella to protect against lobbed shots *Zombie Gargoyle: Squishes plants, throws Umbrella Imps and breathes fire Winter Lane *Winter Zombie: Is a normal zombie that cannot be frozen *Winter Conehead: His cone protects him from damage and freezing *Winter Buckethead: The bucket makes him freeze-proof and stronger *Snowball Zombie: Throws snowballs at zombies *Icy Zombie: Freezes plants but does not eat them *Scarf Zombie: Whips at nearby plants with it's scarf *Beanie Zombie: It's beanie makes it immune to ice plants *Snowman Gargantuar: Sometimes throws snowballs at plants *Frozen Imp: Stabs at plants, dealing very high damage *Dual Wizards: One sets plants on fire, the other freezes then Super Skyscraper *Jetpack Zombie: A normal zombie that flies over gaps *Jetpack Conehead: This jetpack zombie has a conehead *Jetpack Buckethead: He wears a mechanical bucket *Helicopter Zombie: Is dropped off on the edge of the skyscraper *Paraglider Zombie: Glides and smashes into the closest plant. *Vent Zombie: Climbs out of the vents all over the screen *Floating Zombie: Is able to float over plants and gaps *Cloud Gargantuar: Smashes plants at double speed *Aerial Imp: Is launched by Cloud Gargantuar and climbs out of Vents *Aeroplane Zombie: Flies around, dropping bombs and zombies Category:Games Category:Drei's Stuff